1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to identification structure such as credit cards, driver's license and identification cards for industry, schools and the like, and a method of amd structure for manufacturing of such structure. Such identification structure now desirably includes a photograph, possibly a fingerprint and a signature, together with desired information about the individual whose picture, signature and fingerprint are on the card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, identification cards have often not included specific identification means such as pictures, thumbprints and the like since construction of the identification cards with such information thereon has been expensive. The construction of such cards in the past has required the taking of a separate picture and/or separate thumbprint and the inclusion of the picture and fingerprint between two separated cards which are then sealed usually about their periphery by heat sealing apparatus.
Such prior structure has not produced tamper-proof credit and identification cards. For example, with such structure it is not difficult to open the heat seal adjacent the photograph, usually positioned in a pocket in one of the cards heat sealed together, remove the photograph and substitute another photograph therefor.